Un viaje inesperado
by Fermartinezhbk
Summary: Una nueva guerra acecha a Karakura, esta vez más grande y peligrosa, una alianza de grandes y poderosos seres malvados amenazan con destruir la Sociedad de almas y el mundo, Ichigo deberá reunir aliados de todas partes del tiempo para confrontar y sobrevivir a Ywach, El Rey de los fantasmas y Acnologia. IchiRuki, NaLu, GaLe, DannyxSam Gruvia
1. El llamado

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece.

Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se situa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tartaros en Fairy tail.

Capítulo I: El llamado.

Era un día como todos, tranquilo, un cálido sol proveía de luz a la ahora pacífica ciudad de Karakura, que había sido lugar de la batalla de invierno en contra del ejército Arrancar de Aizen. Kurosaki Ichigo patrullaba su ciudad, pues como shinigami substituto debía resguardarla de cualquier ataque Hollow, incluso después de todos los enfrentamientos de la ahora extinta Xcution seguían encontrándose aquellos desafortunados espíritus.

Ichigo Kurosaki se sentía feliz, ahora no sólo había recuperado sus poderes shinigami, sino también su confianza, ya que la impotencia de no poder proteger a sus seres queridos había jugado con su estabilidad mental, no pasó mucho antes de poder correr y pelear como solía hacerlo. Un sentimiento de alivio llegó al ver que Yasutora Sado "Chad", Orihime Inoue y Uryuu Ishida estaban bajo su resguardo; pero otro tipo de sentimiento también asediaba su mente, era una euforia gigantesca, ya podía estar en contacto con aquellas personas que fueron sus aliados en combate, aquellas personas que podía considerar sus camaradas, personas que por muy extraño que parezca extrañaba ver. Y es que pocos extrañarían la soberbia del capitán de la décima división Toshirou Hitsugaya, o el ímpetu de los siempre sedientos de combate Ikkaku Madarame y su muy conocido y poco amado capitán, Kenpachi Zaraki. Pero las personas que más se alegraba de ver eran Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai y Rukia Kuchiki; ¿por qué se alegraba tanto de verlos?, aquellas tres personas eran los shinigamis quienes más problemas habían causado a Ichigo, Rukia al guiar a incontables Hollows hacia él y complicar su vida tras volverlo un shinigami substituto, Renji a pesar de los sentimientos de cariño que tenía hacia Rukia tomo parte en su captura y se había enfrentado varias veces a Ichigo; el capitán Kuchiki miembro de una de las cuatro casas nobles del Seireitei y capitán de la sexta división había sido asignado para la captura de Rukia y muy cerca estuvo de asesinar a ambos. La respuesta no podía ser más simple.

Ichigo nunca buscó problemas, ellos llegaban a él. Renji se convirtió en su aliado al buscar salvar a Rukia de la ejecución que ensombrecía su futuro, por lo que ellos se convirtieron en camaradas dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de salvaguardar a su preciada amiga, más adelante demostraron su lealtad en las batallas contra Aizen, su solidaridad mostró a Ichigo que podía confiar en aquellos que lo valieran, incluso si confrontaciones hayan llegado previas. Byakuya siempre frío, calculador y modestamente petulante se enfrentó a Ichigo forzando a mostrar lo mejor de sí, aún de él haber cedido la batalla daba señas de aún sentirse superior a Ichigo, inclusive parecían muestras de resentimiento, pero eso no podría haber estado más lejos de la realidad, el capitán Kuchiki ahora tenía un enorme respeto por el hombre que había cambiado los dogmas, que luchó por proteger un mundo en el que él no pertenecía, por proteger a la persona que había cambiado su mundo y que era hermana de la mujer que Byakuya amó con toda su alma, que le recordó que por arriba del orgullo está el corazón. Lo de Rukia no fue sino la más pura manifestación del destino, aquel hilo rojo que los mantiene unidos, ella lo salvo de un Hollow y le otorgo los poderes para proteger a su familia de otro, ella cambiaba su mundo a cada día que permanecían juntos, aquel ceño fruncido que siempre acompañaba al muchacho poco a poco iba desapareciendo. La señorita shinigami depositaba su corazón y esperanza en un hombre que demostró como su muy admirado teniente Kaien Shiba, ser un hombre con un alma, una fuerza y una resolución inquebrantable junto con un corazón intrínsecamente amable y lleno de cariño.

No se necesitaban palabras, tan sólo una mirada bastaba para expresar cualquier sentimiento entre Rukia e Ichigo, una conexión tan fuerte y obvia que personas que cayeron por el muy notorio buen corazón del muchacho no podían ignorar, despertando pequeños celos en cada mirada.

En estos momentos Ichigo era capaz de ver, escuchar y sentir a Rukia, que durante diecisiete meses negros extrañó. Estos meses sin ella le impedían sonreír y la velocidad del mundo era increíblemente más rápida que antes, dejándolo atrás con un corazón triste e inseguro, su mundo interno estaba inundado por semejante desgracia. Ahora la lluvia se había detenido de nuevo.

Todo señalaba un buen día, pero la calma fue interrumpida por una alarma en su medallón de substituto. "Atención. Se requiere la presencia del shinigami substituto Kurosaki Ichigo en las oficinas del primer escuadrón. Con motivo de reunión urgente de capitanes."

"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?, bueno, será una buena excusa para decir hola a todos, espero que no esté enfermo Ukitake, quisiera hablar con él".

Una puerta senkaimon se abrió para dejar pasar al shinigami de cabello naranja a la reunión convocada por el viejo capitán comandante Yamamoto.

Una vez dentro de los cuarteles de la primera división estaban los trece capitanes, todos formados como de costumbre, arribó Ichigo.  
"Ahora que estamos todos aquí he de presentarles las noticias capitanes. Tenemos muchos temas que discutir, primero quiero que conozcan la reglamentación recién aprobada por la central 46…" La voz del capitán comandante era lo suficientemente intimidante para evitar que la atención se perdiera por más aburrido que fuese el tema.  
"El siguiente tema, dado que el shinigami substituto ha desempeñado sus labores excelentemente, estamos ofreciéndole un lugar como capitán"  
El estatuto despertó al joven Ichigo y centró su atención hacia el viejo capitán y no hacia el cielo de la sociedad de almas.  
"¡¿Yo capitán?! ¡Están bien locos!" Respondió exaltado Ichigo.  
"¡Cállate idiota!, están ofreciéndote un gran honor, termina de escuchar" Se escuchó después de que el shinigami substituto recibiera una fuerte patada por parte de la teniente de la decimotercer división.

"Cabrona…" Musitó Ichigo antes de incorporarse y sonreír al ver la muy conocida cara de Rukia.

"Como iba diciendo… Kurosaki Ichigo es nominado para ser capitán de la recién creada decimocuarta división, la cual tendrá sus cuarteles en el mundo humano" Se hizo presente el viejo capitán, "será la división encargada de dar seguimiento y normatividad a todos los shinigamis que se encuentren defendiendo el mundo humano, ya no serán shinigamis de diferentes divisiones sino que todos pertenecerán a esa, Kurosaki Ichigo ¿tienes el valor, la fuerza y el liderazgo para comandar a los shinigamis que cuidan tu mundo?"

"No soy esa clase de líder, pero por proteger mi mundo estoy listo para tomar esta decisión" Dijo Ichigo un poco nervioso. Rukia y varios capitanes sonrieron levemente, aun así todos los capitanes aplaudieron al nuevo capitán. "Pero… ¿por qué fue creada esta nueva división?" 

Yamamoto bajo la cabeza para luego alzarla y responder. "Una nueva guerra se aproxima, una en la que necesitaremos la ayuda de todos, porque el enemigo y su ejército temo que sobrepasarán nuestras capacidades. Este es el último tema del que quiero hablar" Decía Yamamoto mientras todos hacían una cara de sorpresa, para inquietar al mismo capitán comandante esto era algo inmenso.

"De entre las sombras un viejo enemigo regresará, de nombre Ywach es el creador de los Quincy, él y su ejército de elite han conseguido aliarse con dos personas que tuvieron inmensos poderes, el destructor del cielo y desgarrador de esperanza, un mago tan poderoso que asesinó incontables dragones hasta volverse uno, él es conocido como Acnologia, el segundo es un antiguo espíritu, conocido en la tierra como el Rey de los fantasmas capaz de llamar a un ejército de espíritus obscuros que juraron defenderle. A través del tiempo ha reclutado a estos poderosos enemigos, nuestro deber es combatirlos, pero ellos no estarán despiertos hasta dentro de tres años, por lo que nosotros debemos prepararnos. Entrenar duro, Kurosaki Ichigo, una vez que aceptes ser capitán ocurrirán dos cosas, la primera es que ya no podrás deslindarte de esta guerra, mi pesar es incluirte incluso cuando ya has salvado la sociedad de almas una vez, pero serás necesario para ganar esta guerra, y la segunda es que emprenderás una misión, una que te llevará a lugares desconoci-" Yamamoto fue interrumpido por Ichigo  
"No es necesario asustarme, protegeré a la sociedad de almas y al mundo de los vivos" Sonriendo confiadamente proclamó Ichigo.  
"Excelente, ahora, procederé a terminar de explicar. Deberás ir a diferentes lugares en el tiempo y reclutar aliados, ¿puedes hacerlo solo o necesitarás ayuda?"  
"¡Conmigo basta!" Dijo muy confiado Ichigo justo antes de que un puño lo pusiera de rodillas.  
"Ahora escucha Ichigo, puede ser muy peligroso y tú no estás corto de amigos, deja que ellos te acompañen" afirmo Hirako Shinji  
"Bien, puede que necesite la ayuda de un par de amigos." Repuso Ichigo después de reflexionar.  
Yamamoto levantó una ceja y continuó  
"Deberás traer a los aliados para que aquí sean recibidos, preparados y luego guiados a las oficinas del escuadrón cero, donde serán entrenados con propiedad"  
"¿El escuadrón cero?" respondió sorprendida Soi Fong, "¿Este mocoso será llevado ahí?"

"Claro, y los aliados, ellos deberán ser bien entrenados, dependemos de ellos" Respondió gentilmente Ukitake, el carismático capitán se dirigió a Ichigo.  
"Ichigo, ¿a quienes llevarás como tu compañía?"

Ichigo pensó y luego respondió "Er… supongo que deben ser pocos así que sólo llevaré a Rukia, a Renji y a Byakuya"

Eso fue sorpresivo para todos, ¿por qué Ichigo querría llevar a ese trio? Yamamoto acepto sin condición y retomó la palabra.  
"¿Están de acuerdo Capitán Kuchiki y tenietes Kuchiki y Abarai?"

Byakuya respondió fríamente "Hazlo a tu voluntad" Renji y Rukia aceptaron por tratarse de Ichigo pero ambos aún no comprendían por qué Ichigo llevaría a Byakuya.  
"Finalmente –reanudo Yamamoto- la lista de los aliados se resume a: Daniel Fentom un chico localizado en Amity park en Estados Unidos, para finalizar necesitaremos la presencia indispensable de Natsu Dragneel, que se encuentra en Magnolia en el reino de Fiore. El capitán Kurotsuchi les dará un dispositivo que los transporta en el tiempo y lugar donde encontrarán a los sujetos, desde ahí disponen de tres días para reclutarlos en la batalla." Terminó Yamamoto y la reunión se disipó, ahora Ichigo se encontró frente a Rukia.

"Debo irme, Rukia, debo avisar a mi viejo, mis hermanas, a Chad, Inoue e Ishida."

"Puedo acompañarte Ichigo, será interesante verlos" dijo Rukia acompañando el comentario con una dulce sonrisa que suele encantar al joven Ichigo

"Como si quisiera que me acompañarás" Dijo Ichigo volteando la mirada, sonrojado y colocando su mano atrás de la nuca.

"Yo sé que sí quieres" dijo Rukia con una sonrisa cuestionadora y pícara.

Partieron ambos shinigamis al mundo humano, echando carreras de shunpo y sonriendo dentro de sí, sin permitir claro que su acompañante lo viera, a través de sus mutuas miradas orgullosas.

AN: Bueno aquí va el primer capítulo, me gustaría que disfrutarán mi primer FF y es un crossover, yeah, sé que no es común dos animes con una caricatura pero tengo muchas ideas para esto, también incluí un personaje de un cuento propio. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	2. Comienza el viaje

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece. Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se situa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tartaros en Fairy tail.

Capitulo II: Comienza el viaje.

Ya en el mundo de los humanos, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron a ver a todos sus amigos, Orihime fue la primer en recibir a la pareja de Shinigamis, cuando le comentaron acerca de eso ella quiso ir con ellos a reclutar a los aliados, pero no se le fue permitido, fue una orden imperativa de los altos rangos que ninguno de los humanos protegidos por la Sociedad de almas se viera involucrado en esta misión. Ahora Chad y Uryuu recibían las mismas noticias.

Más adelante Isshin Kurosaki los recibiría de la más cálida manera que conoce, recibiendo a Ichigo con una sorpresiva patada y elogiando a Rukia con sus palabras más exageradas a manera de hacer sentir bien a la señorita shinigami, siempre halagándola, pero ahora era momento de contarle a Ichigo la verdadera relación que llevaban ellos dos, puesto que la fachada de ser padre-hija adoptiva no era sino una forma de ocultar su no tan cercano pasado.  
"Ichigo, debo contarte algo… Como sabes yo solía ser un shinigami, pero ahora debes conocer toda la historia" Comentó Isshin.  
"Papá, no, no lo necesito viejo, puedo vivir sin saber por qué ahora eres humano" Respondió Ichigo.  
"Yo era un capitán" Interrumpió Isshin. "Toushirou y Rangiku eran mis subordinados, rayos, no puedo creer cuán fuerte se ha vuelto ese niño, nunca paraba de hablar de Momo, yo era parte del clan Shiba, supongo que ya sabes que fue una de las casas nobles, es un clan muy respetado por la fuerza que suelen tener sus miembros, yo fui capitán, y unos de tus primos fue un teniente muy querido por el capitán Ukitake, se llamaba Kaien y tenía dos hermanos menores, Kukkaku y me parece que el otro se llama…"  
"¡Ganju!" gritó Ichigo sorprendido. "¿Ellos son de tu familia?" incrédulo el joven interrogaba a su padre.  
"Ichigo… ¿entonces tú eres familiar de Kaien-dono?" Rukia le preguntó a Ichigo.  
"Rukia, me sorprende que no lo supieras, ¿acaso no me recordabas?" ahora era hacia Rukia la pregunta.  
"¿Quién es este Kaien, Rukia?" de nuevo hacia Rukia pero ahora de Ichigo.  
"Él fue un teniente en mi división, se encargaba de todo cuando el capitán Ukitake no podía, me guío y me ayudó a integrarme, me enseñó a pelear, fue mi querido maestro. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes mucha similitud con él"  
"Oh" Ichigo trataba de entender la mirada de Rukia.  
"Hijo, cuando llegue el momento, deberás saber la verdad detrás de tu madre. Pero quiero que ahora estés orgulloso, de quién eres, porque no eres el hijo humano de dos personas cualquiera, yo fui un capitán Shinigami y tu madre fue una Quincy"  
"¿Una Quincy…?" Las sorpresas no se detenían para Ichigo.  
"Ahora sube, debes despedirte de tus hermanas." Sonrió confiadamente Isshin.  
"¡¿Ya me estás corriendo viejo?! Explícame de mi madre, ¿por qué no lo habías dicho antes?"  
"Ichigo" Habló Rukia para calmar al shinigami substituto "Tu padre te ha dicho ya llegará el momento en que sepas, por ahora, despídete de tus hermanas, no quiero que se preocupen innecesariamente por ti sólo porque no te despediste"  
"Hablas mucho enana" Ichigo subió a despedirse.  
"Rukia, te encargo a mi estúpido hijo" Dijo Isshin sonriendo  
"Por supuesto" asintió Rukia.

Partieron de la casa ahora con dirección al Seireitei, pero ellos no se percataron que una pequeña gatita negra los seguía. Ya en el Departamento de investigación y desarrollo el capitán Kurotsuchi les explicaba la forma en que se iba a llevar la misión.

"Como saben, deberán ir a diferentes lugares para reclutar a los aliados, su primer recluta será Daniel Fenton, que se encuentra en Amitypark, ¿dónde está el capitán Kuchiki?"  
"Aquí estoy, ¿todo listo para partir?" Dijo Byakuya  
"Todo listo capitán Kuchiki" aseguró la inexpresiva Nemu.

Renji apareció un poco después, mochilas con provisiones y mantas de dormir se le fueron asignadas a cada uno de los shinigamis. Iban a ir un lugar conocido como la Zona fantasma a través de un portal que Kurotsuchi había preparado.

"Ahora escuchen, ustedes irán a la Zona fantasma, es un lugar extraño para nosotros, sin embargo, recientes investigaciones mías me han provisto de información muy importante, resulta que la zona fantasma es en realidad un espacio que comparte muchos universos." 

Ahora todos estaban poniendo atención.  
"Resulta que esta zona se trata de un hueco que conecta a los diferentes universos que existen, tal como lo hace el senkaimon con el mundo humano y la sociedad de almas, así lo hace esta zona pero a través de múltiples universos, el uso de esta zona es lo que nos permitirá visitar a los otros aliados, todos tienen lugar en la tierra y en diferentes tiempos, pero ellos no sabrán de la existencia de los otros universos, por eso las capacidades de cada uno serán diferentes a las de los otros, ellos no saben sobre nosotros los shinigamis, nosotros los conoceremos a través de la alianza, el primero es Daniel Fenton quien guarda similitud con Kurosaki Ichigo, ya que puede adaptar una forma considerada fantasma a partir de ser un humano, su misión es reclutar a los aliados a cualquier costo, las puertas de la zona fantasma sólo estarán abiertas por un cierto periodo de tiempo se les dijo que sería de tres días, pero eso depende del tiempo en qué lleguen, puede variar de dos a cinco días, pero no se confíen, deberán cuidar el tiempo."

El grupo de shinigamis se acercaron a un hexágono de hierro como de tres metros de diámetro con dos espirales verdes girando en su interior, Mayuri les aconsejo seguir la línea de luz roja que era clara frente a ellos, ahora todo estaba listo, Ichigo notó que Renji estaba muy serio comparación con lo enérgicamente irritante que suele ser, también notó a Rukia nerviosa, no por la misión sino por la presencia de Byakuya, ella se sentía obligada a resaltar para enorgullecer a su hermano, porque claro que eran pocas las cosas que atraían la atención del soberbio capitán, Byakuya miraba hacia el portal con su muy acostumbrada cara inexpresiva.

"¡Vamos!" se apresuró Ichigo al portal siendo seguido por los tenientes y el capitán.  
Ahora dentro de la zona fantasma vieron muchas cosas extrañas, parecían estar en lo que se suele conocer como el universo, pero este lugar tenía un tema negro con verde fuerte, la capacidad de volar era propia, pues no necesitaba liberarse ninguno tipo de energía espiritual para levitar, sólo navegar pues parecía que había una corriente de aíre que los llevaba.

La aguda percepción del capitán los hizo apartarse de la trayectoria de un objeto, era… ¿una caja? Pues sí, era una caja, un patético cubo hecho de cartón amenazaba a los shinigamis y una voz torpe introducía a un molesto espíritu.

"Soy el fantasma de las cajas. Témanme" ahora era más triste el concepto del atacante, ahora era un fantasma barrigón con un gorro y guantes grises.

"Tch" dijo Byakuya mientras golpeaba al rival con el mango de su espada dejándolo inconsciente.

Se acercaban a la puerta que era el fin de la línea roja sólo para ser interrumpidos casi llegando.  
"Esperen" Una voz conocida para los cuatro se hizo presente. Yoruichi los había seguido sin que ellos lo notarán y la suposición de Byakuya no fue efectiva hasta ese momento.  
"Yoruichi, ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Ichigo impaciente.  
"Tranquilo Ichigo, vengo a resolver mis propios asuntos, sólo les aviso que no se vayan a ir sin mí a pesar del tiempo que me tarde, y antes que reclames, estoy consciente del tiempo muchacho"

Y pues, ¿qué podría responder Ichigo? Aparte él estaba a cargo de la misión así que no hay razón un motivo real para que los demás se negarán.

Una vez que pasaron por la puerta llegaron a un cuarto, mayormente azul platinado por tanto instrumento que lo llenaba, habían salido por un hexágono similar por el que habían entrado.  
"Vaya, que lugar tan extraño, los cuarteles de la duodécima división muestran tecnología diferente" murmuró Renji.

"Es tiempo de buscar al muchacho, según la información recabada por los shinigamis de la división doce el joven debería de ser algo bajo de estatura, delgado y con cabello negro, ¿recuerdan la foto?" Interrogó el capitán Kuchiki  
"Así es hermano, es probable que el muchacho esté por los alrededores, tal vez deberíamos separarnos para encontrarlo más rápidamente"  
"Buena idea Rukia, salgamos para acordar un punto de reunión"

Mientras atravesaban las paredes para salir al aíre libre vieron a una señorita de cabello naranja como el de Ichigo vestida con pantalones azules y un suéter negro.  
"¡Jazmin, ven rápido!" gritó un hombre muy grande vestido de naranja que contrario a lo que demandaba iba entrando a la habitación de la señorita. "Creo que han entrado fantasmas, debemos combatir".  
"Voy en camino papá, ¿dónde está Danny?" replicó ella.  
"No lo sé, no hay tiempo para eso Jazmin, sólo sígueme". Pero quienes la seguían a ella no eran otros sino Renji e Ichigo, para desgracia de Ichigo un puño frenó la atención que le daba a la señorita, era Rukia con un poco de rubor en las mejillas.  
"Ponte atento Ichigo" dijo Rukia mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro, Ichigo hizo caso a la señorita shinigami, con una sonrisa porque en su interior reflexionó "Waw, acabo de ver a Rukia celosa, ¿será eso?, puede que no, pero me gustó imaginarlo" y luego sonrió para sus interiores, pero Renji no pudo evitar quitar la mirada de aquella señorita, era increíble el brillo de sus ojos.

Ahora que todos estaban afuera flotaron hacia un callejón donde nadie podía verlos, cada uno adaptó uno de los gigai inflables, aquellos gigai que diseñó Urahara y que mostró en la batalla con Yammy, puesto que al ser shinigamis puede que pasen desapercibidos, pero si el joven no podía ver shinigamis entonces no habría caso en encontrarlo. Renji, Byakuya y Rukia no dudaron en usarlos, no era nuevo para ellos, pero Ichigo dudó por un segundo.

"¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Un poco asustado?" acusó Renji al ver la duda en el rostró de Ichigo "No es tan malo como parece, o ¿es que eres un cobarde?"

"Renji" interrumpió Byakuya "Kurosaki Ichigo se encuentra de alguna forma despidiéndose de su vida"  
Ahora la sorpresa invadió a Rukia y Renji.  
"Mi cuerpo está siendo sepultado en estos momentos" continuó Ichigo "Es cierto que seré capitán de la decimocuarta división que estará en el mundo humano, pero al ser capitán no tengo otra opción más que ser un shinigami, así que una vez que entré a este gigai mi vida como mortal habrá terminado, por eso es que me he despedido de mi familia, claro que ni siquiera Uryuu, Chad u Orihime lo saben, por cierto, gracias por acompañarme Rukia" ahora Ichigo mostraba una mirada melancólica. Extraño era que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos, pero después de un golpe en el hombro de Renji y una mirada profunda de Rukia regresó en sí con la determinación que le dio el puesto de capitán.

Todos ahora en los gigai siguieron el camino, cada uno iría en una dirección cardinal, pero Renji caminó cerca de la extraña casa de la que salieron, todos volverían ahí, no es difícil reconocer esa casa pues tiene un enorme letrero que dice "Fenton Works", al parecer el gigai tría una pastilla en un bolsillo envuelta en una nota que decía:

"Saludos amigos, sé que esto les será útil, es una pastilla que les permite aprender todos los idiomas contenidos en los diferentes universos, hay otra que se encuentra en el bolsillo izquierdo, para que se la presenten a sus aliados, de esa manera la comunicación no se perderá  
-Urahara Kisuke"

Y así fue como se pusieron en marcha, Renji tuvo la suerte de cruzarse con la señorita del cabello naranja, pero no fue de la mejor manera en que alguien se puede presentar, pues en una esquina ellos chocaron, dejando caer todas las libretas y libros que Jazmin llevaba.

"Discúlpame, no ha sido mi intención, no te vi" dijo Renji preocupado.  
"No te preocupes, pudo haber sido peor" respondió Jazmin un poco avergonzada  
"Permíteme ayudarte" dijo Renji con una caballerosidad poco común en él, y es que nunca se ha caracterizado por ser un patán hacia las mujeres, pero tampoco por ser del tipo coqueto.

Ahora Renji era quién era actuaba extraño, muy pronto el joven tatuado y pelirrojo se ofrecía a acompañar a Jazmin a su escuela, vaya, en este mundo también hay escuelas, ahora Renji se preguntaba qué tipo de educación daban, no era algo que fuera simple, pues muchos libros pesaban más que la katana que llevaba cuando era un estudiante. Parecía que a Jaz era de las personas que le gustaban los tipos problema, Renji parecía un vándalo según los conocidos de Jaz que la saludaron camino a la escuela, pero a ella no le importó le agradaba el muchacho.

Por otro lado Byakuya había encontrado varios caminos, confundido por cuál tomar se limitó a seguir su instinto, que bien o mal lo condujo al mismo lugar donde se abrían las rutas, al parecer el capitán Kuchiki buscaba una forma de acostumbrarse a la ciudad. Ichigo continuó caminando hasta que una calle lo sacó del camino, donde vio una silueta ser correteada por un alma extraña, tenía el cabello similar al fuego color azul, maquillaje en la cara, vestida de un pantalón negro ajustado, unas botas del mismo color junto con una ombliguera y cargaba una guitarra, en el suelo pisó algo, ¡Era el contenedor de Chappy!, Rukia estaba en problemas.  
"Estás perdida muchacha, te arrepentirás del día en que me despojaste de ese lindo conejo fantasma de peluche" Dijo la muy rebelde alma.  
Rukia miraba al alma incrédula de haber perdido a Chappy, esperaba la represalia cuando por atrás de la señorita en llamas se escuchó claro.

"Comienza el viaje. No pudiste esperar ni una hora para meterte en problemas enana" dijo Ichigo muy confiado.  
"¿Quién eres, bicho?" Dijo la señorita fantasma  
"Eso es algo que diría alguien que se preocupa por mí" respondió Rukia muy confiada.  
"Eso es cierto" Murmuró Ichigo agarrando el mango de su Zampaku-toh "Ahora, será mejor que dejes en paz a Rukia, ¡No dejaré que la toques!".

Y pos aquí acaba el segundo capítulo, espero subir cada domingo por la noche, trataré de ser más específico con las descripciones, ahorita pronto veremos a Danny. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	3. Fuera de tu mundo

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece. Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se situa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tartaros en Fairy tail.

Capitulo III: Fuera de tu mundo.

Ichigo estaba encarando a un alma, con cabello de fuego y aspecto juvenil. "Pelea fanfarrón, ningún humano tendría la capacidad para enfrentarme"  
Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Ichigo. "Kon, dale a Rukia el contenedor de Chappy por favor" dijo el joven shinigami mientras pasaba una pequeña esfera verde y salía su forma shinigami dejando atrás a su cuerpo, inmediatamente después se levantaba con el alma modificada llamada Kon. "¡NEE-SAN!" exclamaba Kon, pero algo que no era común se notó en Ichigo, llevaba su kimono negro, pero Zangetsu parecía estar sellada, pues el gigantesco sable y la funda que se manifestaron cuando Rukia le otorgó sus poderes shinigami estaban remplazando el shikai que hasta ese momento había revelado, ni siquiera llevaba las cruces o los tatuajes que se habían mostrado con anterioridad.

"Ichigo, ¿qué está pasando?" Murmuró Rukia. Ichigo pareció no notarlo, sólo tomó su sable y atacó a Amber, la cual estaba muy sorprendida por la repentina transformación, sin embargo no fue suficiente para tomarla con la guardia baja y se defendió con su guitarra, rechazando el audaz ataque de Ichigo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Bien ahora Ichigo lo había notado, ¿dónde estaba Zangetsu?, este sable sí le era familiar pero no era lo que esperaba, "¡Rukia! ¿Sabes qué ha pasado?" gritó Ichigo desconcertando a tu oponente, quien no dudó en lanzarlo lejos con un movimiento especial de su guitarra.

"¿Qué demonios eres tú?" preguntó la fantasma con el cabello en llamas

"Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami substituo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"¿Por qué tanto drama con el nombre?" Respondió burlándose "De cualquier manera, soy Amber y ustedes tortolos, conocerán el dolor y la humillación por la mano de la mejor artista juvenil de todo el tiempo ¡JAJAJA!"

Ichigo y Rukia replicaron al unísono "¡No somos tortolos!" cuando cayeron en cuenta se preguntaron qué había sido lo más raro, la sincronía o el hecho de que no estaban actuando como normalmente lo hacen.

"Bueno, veamos qué podemos hacer para arreglar eso" los retaba Amber mientras un guitarrazo puso en órbita a Ichigo, para el momento en que Amber veía hacerse pequeño a Ichigo Rukia ya estaba fuera de su gigai pateando a la fantasma.  
"Baila. Remolino de nieve blanca"

¿Qué haría ahora Rukia? Pelear, ella no es débil como para hacer que los demás peleen por ella, su shikai con seguridad sería una ayuda para derrotar a esta fantasma, pero no sería el caso, puesto que el shikai no se presentó, ellos no podían entender por qué no escuchaban la voz de su zampakutoh, pero una cosa era segura, ahora deberían trabajar juntos para librarse de esta fantasma.

"Hadou número 33 fuego azul explota" Rukia disparó pero el ataque tenía una notable falta de potencia, no importa, por el momento sirve así que esa sería su respuesta. Ichigo por otro lado había apestado en el intento de manejar las artes demoniacas así que se valió de su capacidad con la espada. Por un momento fue suficiente, Rukia lanzaba fuegos azules que distraían a Amber mientras Ichigo intentaba neutralizarla con su espada, en la medida de lo posible si darle ningún corte, pues aunque Ichigo estaba molesto de que esta fantasma había intentado herir a Rukia no podía dejar a lado que es un ser amable, estaba atacando con la parte posterior de su espada.

"Viejo de verdad que me serviría que me ayudarás en este momento, ¿dónde estás?" se dijo Ichigo para sus adentros.

Amber parecía lista para el contraataque, ahora su guitarra emanaba una especie de aura fantasmal, Ichigo había notado que no era una guitarra común, ninguna guitarra podría en ningún momento golpearlo en su estado shinigami, pero no era el caso, Amber preparó una gran onda de energía, disparó directo a Ichigo, lo que le hizo retroceder unos cincuenta metros y destruir parcialmente una pared, Rukia disparó un fuego azul mientras la fantasma estaba distraída mofándose de la aparente derrota de Ichigo, el ataque de la shinigami sacó de balance a la fantasma, ahora Amber modificaba la modalidad de su guitarra, la cual podía lanzar rayos, claro, la experiencia precede a la victoria, Rukia pudo contrarrestar cada uno de estos, lo suficiente como para poder acercarse a la fantasma y darle un corte, ella no estaba conteniéndose, Amber se dolía del brazo, pero más le dolía el orgullo, no debió haber subestimado a su oponente, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir, ella se elevó unos metros y desde la altura hizo sonar su guitarra la cual lanzó una onda que hizo descender a Rukia, quien no había notado que Amber ahora tenía suficiente energía para volver a disparar. Lo siguiente que Rukia vio fue una onda gigantesca color amarilla que viajaba rápida y directamente hacia ella, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, estaba agotada, la batalla la había cansado más de lo que imaginaba, cerró los ojos y espero el impactó…

Ichigo estaba tirado entre los escombros de lo que anteriormente había sido una pared, viajó a su mundo interior el cual no era como lo recordaba, ¿A dónde fueron los rascacielos que recordaba?, a su alrededor sólo podía ver pequeños edificios, cielos sin nubes pero sin sol y no veía al viejo Zangetsu en ningún lado. "Maldición, ¿Dónde estará el viejo?".

"Justo aquí Ichigo" una respuesta con una voz que no esperaba escuchar, el viejo Zangetsu se veía pues, no tan viejo, incluso se veía más joven que Tenza Zangetsu, era como un muchacho de catorce o quince años, Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado?.

"¿Qué te ha pasado viejo?" Decía Ichigo un poco más serio.

"Ichigo, hemos llegado a otra dimensión, realmente esta la primera vez que hablamos en este mundo, el tiempo y el espacio me han cambiado, en esta dimensión tengo quince por ciento del poder que solía tener en nuestro universo, creo que todos los shinigamis que te acompañan lo sufren también, pero el tuyo es un caso especial, puesto que apenas acabas de morir no tienes toda la fuerza con la que contabas, has perdido al menos la mitad, pronto recuperarás esa mitad pero debes esperar a que se regeneré naturalmente"

"¿Es eso cierto?, ¿soy tan débil ahora?"

"Me temo que sí, pero tu estado shikai puede ser liberado ahora, si puedes recordar tu fuerza interior, tu naturaleza"

"Mi shikai, por supuesto viejo prepárate, para este momento ya tengo suficiente energía espiritual para liberarte, ¿No es así? Zangetsu

El viejo Zangetsu bajó la mirada e Ichigo se sintió despertar.

Rukia veía la onda y antes de que la tocara una onda de energía azul repelió a la amarilla, Rukia miraba y se sentía aliviada ahora que Ichigo estaba en su forma shikai, su sable volvió su hoja curva asemejando al corte de un hacha extendida, desaparecía la guarda y el mango se tornaba más delgado y terminaba envuelto en las vendas con las que después se guardaba.

No había tiempo para quedarse viendo a su salvador, Rukia se alejó del alcance del colmillo lunar, Ichigo se acercó a gran velocidad a Amber y disparó su ataque de nuevo ahora más cerca, tan cerca que Amber sólo escuchó "¡Getsuga Tenshou!" antes de caer directo al suelo sorprendida, claro que Ichigo no utilizó un ataque a toda potencia, de hecho fue un ataque débil, Ichigo no tenía intenciones de lastimarla, sólo la noqueó. Ichigo miró a Rukia con alivio, bajó hasta la altura dónde se encontraba, sonreían ligeramente hasta que Rukia sintió el jalón de Ichigo quién la arrastraba para alejarla de un rayo. Un rayo verde seguido de un par de rayos azules congelantes atacaron a la pareja, seguidos por láser disparados desde un… ¿lápiz labial?, ¿por qué había un joven con gorra roja atacándolos con ese lápiz labial?, desde otra perspectiva una red fue lanzada pero fue apenas esquivada por los shinigamis, el atacante de cabellera blanca, ojos verdes no mucha estatura comparada con la de Ichigo, un traje negro con guantes y botas grises y una insignia blanca en forma de una D.

"¡Prepárense a caer!" Gritó el joven de la gorra roja y lentes grandes y cuadrados, sonaba como una burla.

La red era comandada por una señorita de cabello negro que casi llegaba a sus hombros, una ombliguera y falda negra con unas botas también negras, no único que no era negro eran sus ojos color violeta, vaya que eran grandes.

"¿Podrías callarte Tucker?, creo que ellos no son un chiste por lo fácil que derrotaron a Amber" dijo la señorita del estilo gótico.

"Yo me encargaré Sam" respondió Tucker quién disparó un rayo hacia el desafortunado chico de la cabellera blanca.

"Gracias Tuck" Murmuró el chico mientras se recuperaba de la descarga.

Mientras tanto Ichigo le susurró a Rukia "Es él, el sujeto al que estamos buscando", a lo que Rukia también en susurros respondió "Seguramente, debemos llevárnoslo, pero ¿creerán que somos enemigos?"

Era algo interesante, en el peor caso el fantasma de la chica que acababan de vencer era su amiga y ellos la vengarían, pero en vez de eso Ichigo gritó: "¡Hey tú pequeño bastardo, necesitamos tu ayuda así que vendrás conmigo quieras o no!"

Los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron pero Danny se encaró a Ichigo, "¿Qué pasa si me resisto?"

"Entonces no tendré más opción que llevarte a la fuerza" dijo Ichigo muy engreído

Danny cargo de energía sus manos e Ichigo liberaba energía espiritual, antes de soltar el primer ataque ambos fueron frenados, Ichigo por un puño con un sabor familiar sabía que era de Rukia, a Danny lo detuvo Sam con la red atrapa fantasmas que tenía en su mano.  
"Danny escúchame, escuchemos su punto, debes oír lo que esta chica debe decir" Danny se calmó. Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba recibiendo un buen regaño por parte de Rukia, lo típico por abrir de más la boca y lanzarse al ataque de esa manera tan desenfrenada a herir a su futuro aliado.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya se cruzó con una presencia que jamás creyó volver a ver, ¿acaso era posible, no, no posible, real, lo que sus ojos le mostraban?, él observaba la cara de la persona que había cambiado totalmente su vida, Byakuya veía una mujer que tenía unos grandes ojos, un corte que hacía rodear su cabeza con su negro cabello y que semejaba tanto al de Rukia pero con la ligera diferencia de que eran dos mechones los que caían de su frente por delante de su cara y no sólo uno, además de la misma altura, el mismo color de piel, sus brazos y sus manos delicadas, aquella la única mujer que había amado, era Hisana.

El capitán Kuchiki quien había ennegrecido su mirar tras la muerte de su amada esposa ahora estaba más sorprendido que nunca, el alma suave, amable y considerada que había robado su corazón se encontraba frente a él, la cual llevaba una sombrilla con forma de gato, cosa curiosa ya que Hisana nunca había mostrado interés hacia los animales más que a los peces Koi que cuidaba junto con Byakuya, pero el capitán no sabía qué hacer, tan sólo pensaba en hablarle, por un momento se olvidó completamente de la misión, sólo quería observarla, pero ella estaba a punto de irse, el corazón del frío capitán latió de nuevo, se acercó hacia ella caminando, nunca perdiendo su postura pero sin poder ocultar un poco de nerviosismo, el paraguas de gatito cayó, dos segundos después fue puesto en las manos de la mujer por el capitán, la cara del capitán a pesar de ser rígida parecía agradable y la señorita sonrió en retorno.  
"Hola" Dijo el capitán en voz baja  
"Hola" respondió la mujer un poco tímida…

Renji estaba estaba exhausto, esto era más difícil y aburrido que la academia shinigami, pero qué se le podía hacer, él sólo quería conocer a Jazmin, así que platicaban. Los dos se encontraban durante uno de los descansos que ofrece la escuela ambos platicando pero por lo que decía Renji se podía deducir que él era de otro país e incluso parecía vivir en un lugar perdido en el tiempo por sus modales, pero ambos concordaban que era agradable estar el uno con el otro; no puede pasar mucho tiempo antes de que algo raro les ocurra, por dios es cegador de almas y la hija de una familia caza fantasmas, ¿podemos llamar raro al hecho de que un fantasma aparezca?, así que Skulker apareció amenazando la paz que tenían. La respuesta fue inmediata, Jazmin se preparó para el combate mientras Renji se liberaba de su gigai, pero cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta les resultó difícil creer el secreto del otro.  
"¿Tú eres? ¡Pero yo soy! Entonces tú" se dijeron los dos sorprendidos. "No es tiempo para esto, retrocede, yo me encargo de él" aseguró Renji "¡Ruge, Zabimaru!". Pero nada ocurrió, Skulker se río antes de comentar "Eres una presa interesante humano, puede que decida conservarte" Después de eso unos torpedos embistieron a Renji dejándolo fuera de la jugada, una caja sirvió para encerrar al shinigami, poco después llego Amber con raspones, débil y con un corte en el brazo izquierdo "Seguramente es amigo de ese fenómeno de cabello naranja"

"¿Qué ha ocurrido nena?, ¿a quién debo descuartizar hasta que queden restos para los perros?" "Te lo contaré luego, primero necesitamos volver a la zona fantasma", Jazmin no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse inmóvil esperando que no recordarán su presencia, ella se infiltró rápidamente al portal que habían abierto para seguirlos, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Valerie lo viera, ella debía advertir a Danny, así que salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

Mientras tanto Danny e Ichigo discutían el asunto, aún había ganas de pelear en la mirada de ambos pero al parecer no entre ellos sino hacia otros enemigos, Danny iba entendiendo la naturaleza del problema en que se encontraba la sociedad de almas, es cierto que se había vuelto fuerte, tal vez lo suficiente como para ahora enfrentar al Rey fantasma así que lo pensó durante un momento, por otro lado, Kon estaba platicando con Chappy, Rukia platicaba con Sam y Tucker, parecía que las chicas se agradaron, poca gente logra agradar a Sam pero que bien que fue el caso con la señorita Kuchiki.  
"Y dime Rukia ¿estás saliendo con Ichigo?" dijo Tucker inoportunamente lo que hizo sonrojar a Rukia.  
"No la molestes Tucker, aún no tienes esa confianza con ella" le recriminó Sam "sin embargo, creo que no es del todo mentira ¿o sí Rukia?, está bien, yo estuve así con Danny mucho tiempo, pero finalmente salimos de esa zona de amigos"  
Ahora Rukia estaba más roja, no sabía ni por qué estaba tan nerviosa. "Estás fuera de tu mundo, pero eso no rompe ningún lazo Rukia" Dijo Tucker "Pero si no estás segura siempre puedes salir conmigo" ahora guiñaba tratando de seducir a Rukia, claro fue frenado en seco por una profunda mirada de Ichigo que al parecer sintió un zumbido en sus oídos.

La charla fue interrumpida por una señorita de tez morena y cabello rizado negro, vestida de colores naranja en su blusa y amarillo en su falda quien gritó "Danny, ¡Jaz ha ido a la zona fantasma!".

Bueno hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo, he recibido las sugerencias de mejorar mi redacción, supongo que esta vez es más clara, pero bueno es mi cuento así que la historia la manejo yo y es que siempre me encantó la idea de Hisana y Byakuya, creo que la explotaré aquí un poco y más adelante, el siguiente capítulo tratará de dos cosas, la confrontación de Renji y Skulker y una pequeña prueba para el grupo de shinigamis. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	4. La venganza de Amber

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece. Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se sitúa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tártaros en Fairy tail.

Capitulo IV: La venganza de Amber

Hora de entrar en acción, Danny y sus amigos se encontraron en una extraña situación puesto que ahora había que entrar a la zona fantasma para buscar a Jazmín, ¿Qué situación habrá ocurrido para ella entrara tan imprudente a la zona fantasma?

"Discúlpame Ichigo, en este momento tengo mis propios problemas, volveré a discutir tu caso en un momento" Danny no trataba de ser grosero, pero no podía dejar que a su hermana le ocurriera algo, era un momento de crucial importancia, pero como es bien sabido, Ichigo jamás se quedaría de brazos ante la situación que aquejaba a uno de sus compañeros. "Te acompañaremos Danny, puede que necesites nuestra ayuda".

Danny no sabía si podría aceptar la ayuda, no es que le molestará pero no sabía si era acertado aceptarla, ellos eran nuevos y no quería molestarlos o arriesgar sus vidas. "Ichigo, no sé si es buena idea, no quisiera que se arriesgaran, nosotros nos podemos arriesgar sus vidas" a lo que Ichigo respondió levantando el brazo con la mano contraria apoyada en su musculo "Confía en nosotros, solo debo ir a buscar a unos camaradas". "Está bien Ichigo, Tucker se quedará con ustedes y los ayudará a buscar a sus amigos, Sam y yo nos adelantaremos".

Ichigo y Rukia estaban intentando canalizar su presión espiritual para localizar a Renji y a Byakuya, Rukia no tuvo problemas en encontrar a su hermano, pero Ichigo por más que se concentraba no podía localizar a Renji, ¿por qué? Ichigo tenía un excelente control en encontrar los hilos de energía, Rukia no dudó que algo andaba mal, para ella le fue obvio, confiaba plenamente en esta habilidad de Ichigo, la había sacado a relucir antes. Entonces ¿dónde estaba Renji? Pues algo importante era encontrarlo pero no había tiempo, había que localizar a Byakuya y partir, después buscarían a Renji.

Ichigo comandó el trayecto hacia Byakuya, cuando llegaron finalmente al lugar presenciaron una imagen que los llenaría de sorpresa, claro, ambos vieron diferentes cosas, Ichigo vi a una mujer muy parecida a Rukia, claro más alta y con un diferente mechón; Rukia vio sorprendida y confundida a su hermana, ella veía a Hisana frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer. "Hermana…" Ichigo se sorprendió aún más, "¿Es ella…? ¿Hisana?". Rukia corrió hacia su hermano y la mujer que lo acompañaba, Byakuya tenía una ligera sonrisa, lo que no se había visto desde hace siglos. "¡Hermano!, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Rukia exaltada. "Rukia, sería muy agradable que te calmaras un poco, ahora, te presentaré a Scarlet" dijo muy sereno el capitán, "Mucho gusto Rukia, así que tú eres la hermana de Byakuya, me imagino que el joven detrás de ti es Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿no es así?" continuó amable la señorita Scarlet, a Ichigo le asombraban dos cosas, la tranquilidad que le infundía la señorita al capitán Kuchiki y el hecho de que Byakuya haya platicado acerca de Rukia e Ichigo, se preguntaba si el capitán había hablado bien o mal, a pesar de su escasa interacción, Ichigo tenía mucho respeto por Byakuya, de alguna manera le perturbaba y alegraba ver sonreír a la cabeza de clan Kuchiki, Ichigo decidió no importunar a esta pareja, parecía que se conocían desde siempre, Rukia tenía los ojos llorosos, él bien sabía que ella quería decirle muchas cosas, que amaría saber que ella es su hermana, pero realmente no lo era, ella era una coincidencia, Byakuya preguntó si todo iba bien con su encargo, ellos asintieron, "Rukia, ¿te molestaría hablar un poco con Scarlet?, debo comentar algo con Byakuya" a Scarlet si le parecía extraña la falta de formalidad de Ichigo, ella sólo había comentado quien era y él ya la trataba como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, bueno eso no era importante, ella no se molestó y se limitó a hablar con Rukia, quien parecía muy emocionada a los ojos de Scarlet. Mientras tanto Ichigo le platicó a Byakuya lo ocurrido con Danny, "Disculpa Byakuya, Rukia y yo debemos ir, Renji está perdido y no se le ve por donde encontrarlo, pero tú, el tuyo es otro caso, es el mejor de los casos, te ves… Feliz, lo cual es extraño, pero es bueno, lo más apropiado es que te quedes con ella, Rukia y yo podemos manejarlo", a lo que el orgulloso capitán respondió "Kurosaki Ichigo, no puedo permitirme dejarlos ir a una misión sin mí, incluso por mi propia alegría"  
"Puede que no confíes en mí, pero confía en tu hermana, ella tiene mucha fuerza"  
"Te equivocas…" interrumpió Byakuya, Ichigo no sabía que decir pero Byakuya continuó "Claro que confío en ti, Kurosaki Ichigo, hagan lo que crean necesario, yo buscaré a Renji"  
"Gracias Byakuya, sólo asegúrate de cuidar de Scarlet"

Ichigo y Rukia se prepararon para irse, fueron a la casa de Danny donde Tucker los estaba esperando, listos para salir, ambos estaban en sus gigai, Tucker siguió el coqueteo con Rukia lo que le llevo a una o dos peleas con Ichigo, vaya, quien iba a decir que se llevaran tan mal, de cualquier manera Tucker los subió a una nave con la cual surcarían la zona fantasma. Ichigo se tuvo que quedar atrás puesto que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo pilotar semejante aparato, si bien no parecía algo que no haya visto en las películas, tampoco era algo que pareciera fácil, tendría que dejárselo al molesto adolescente de gorra roja.

Una vez dentro de la zona fantasma se pusieron a buscar a Danny con una especie de radar, según Tucker esto los llevaría directo a Danny, cuidando no chocar con nada Tuck manejaba, Ichigo y Rukia no podían evitar sentirse extraños navegando en la zona fantasma. No pasó mucho antes de encontrar problemas, un fantasma hacía su aparición sólo para decomisar todos los objetos humanos. Walker era su nombre, un inusual fantasma vestido con una capa de detective y un sombrero que hacía juego con una geométrica cara blanca y ojos verdes, estaba acompañado de unos fantasmas vestidos como policías, Tuck clamó "Oh oh problemas", la batalla comenzó, Ichigo y Rukia dejaron sus gigai en manos de sus respectivos gikongan y salieron a pelear.  
"Vaya que extraño ver a alguien vestido así, asegúrate de no lastimar a nadie con esa enorme espada muchacho" amenazó Walker  
"Rukia, mantendré ocupados a estos tontos, intenta liberar tu shikai, pero no te preocupes, toma tu tiempo, no parecen ser muy fuertes"  
Rukia no tuvo más opción que hacer caso al consejo de Ichigo, de inmediato se preparó a hablar con Sode no Shirayuki (Remolino de blanca nieve). Mientras tanto un totalmente esperado e impulsivo ataque hizo acto de presencia "¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

Los guardias no pudieron evadir la onda de presión espiritual, muchos realmente no supieron en que momento fueron golpeados, pero Walker no caería tan fácil así que el jefe policiaco tomó un arma en forma similar a una macana pero con la ligera diferencia de ser más grande, Ichigo lo encaró y un nuevo combate tomaba lugar, una batalla de esgrima entre estos dos entes, Ichigo estaba plenamente consciente de su pérdida de poder en este nuevo universo pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Cortes iban y macanazos regresaban, esta vez Ichigo no se estaba conteniendo, no podía permitir que cualquier llegará a Rukia mientras estuviera tan vulnerable, no, eso no ocurriría. "Vaya que eres rudo muchacho, dime ¿cómo es que no estás registrado en el cuerpo policial? me serías de mucha utilidad"  
"Querer apropiarse de lo que no es mío no es algo que me agrade, no le quitaría sus cosas a los extraños ¿cómo te haces llamar a ti mismo policía?"  
"Porque hago respetar las reglas de la zona fantasma y la primera es ningún humano es permitido aquí, así que tú y tu amigo de lentes serán puestos en custodia, me pregunto si también tendré que arrestar a esa chica con ropa similar a la tuya"

Un corte alejaba al insolente guardián mientras Ichigo lo mirada con ira. "¿qué? ¿Acaso toqué algún nervio?" se mofaba el policía. "Eso es todo. ¡Getsuga Tensho!" la onda de energía se disparó sin dar tiempo al rival de esquivarla, lo cual dejo aturdido al fantasma, seguido por un corte de Ichigo que mandaba al fantasma hacia una de las islas flotantes de la zona fantasma, lo cual alertó a muchos fantasmas.

Un pulpo, un dragón y un león fantasma se preparaban a atacar a Ichigo, quien se preparó a encarar las criaturas, sin embargo una onda blanca congelaba a los atacantes, Ichigo volteó despreocupado "¿qué te demoró tanto enana?".

Tucker los recogió, se los llevo en la nave de los Fentom, ahora la señal marcaba que estaban cerca de la pareja de Danny y Sam, pero la venganza de Amber tenía contemplada su llegada, no pasó mucho antes de que cayeran en la trampa que les preparó la fantasma junto con Skulker, una red fantasma electrificada los paralizaba y veían a Danny y a Sam capturados e inconscientes en una jaula de energía ectoplásmica, no pasó mucho antes de que ellos cayeran en ese estado.

Skulker tenía listas un par de herramientas para diseccionar a los jóvenes rehenes, Ichigo y Rukia fueron despojados de sus Zanpaku-to, no se debe subestimar a un oponente y Skulker lo sabía bien, aun después de haber capturado al chico fantasma, sus amigos y un par de extraños fantasmas Skulker no se sentía ganador, pero lo haría una vez que tuviera la cabeza de todos arriba en su chimenea, se preparó para extraer a Danny primero, no le sería tan fácil, Danny despertó y se alisto a luchar, rayos verdes fueron expedidos de sus manos, Skulker aguanto bien el impacto de los láser, pero no pudo hacer mucho contra los rayos congelantes que lo inmovilizaron.

"Chicos despierten, debemos salir de aquí"  
Danny despertó suavemente a Sam y a Tucker, los tres se alegraron de que estuvieran bien, por el otro lado, Ichigo fue despertado por una patada del shinigamis pelirrojo, Renji e Ichigo comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo había terminado Renji ahí, todo el alboroto advirtió a Amber a lo lejos, pero cerca fue suficiente para despertar a Rukia, quien no dudó en darles su merecido a cada uno por no despertarla con gentileza sino con sus muy acostumbrados pleitos.

"Me alegra que estén tan activos, esto hará todo más divertido" decía Skulker mientras salía de la prisión helada impuesta por Danny, Amber a su espalda con una que otra herramienta diabólica y el cañón de su guitarra apuntándoles, se disparó una onda rosa con patrones de corazón, pero vaya, eso sí era extraño, ¿por qué patrones de corazón?.

Tucker lo entendió todo un momento después, pues veía cómo todos se miraban entre sí, Danny miraba perdidamente a Sam, Ichigo a Rukia, pero Renji miraba hacia el este, de donde surgía Jaz quien había estado oculta entre las sombras en orden de salir a hacer un ataque sorpresa que nunca llego y que en remplazo fue arruinado por el encantamiento de Amber, bien, ahora la señorita del cabello naranja miraba al pelirrojo totalmente perdida.

Esto no sería tan malo, sería cuestión de regresarlos en sí, pero pareciera que algo no andaba bien, entre Ichigo, Renji y Danny se lanzaban miradas asesinas. "Ese hechizo vaya que es de utilidad en este momento, con las tres parejas reunidas y engañadas para hacer creer que cada uno de los otros pretende herir a su respectiva amante, esto será interesante"

No hubo tiempo de analizar las palabras de Amber; Danny, Ichigo y Renji se dispusieron al ataque, pero entre ellos, con todo el arsenal y el entusiasmo para destruir al otro con tal de proteger a quien más querían, pero ¿qué podía hacer Tucker en ese momento para ayudar a sus amigos? Las mujeres estaban hipnotizadas observando a sus defensores, así que no contaba con ellas, pero él tenía… ¿Un lápiz labial? Bien ya pasamos por esto, ese lápiz no es el arma más masculina pero vaya que es efectivo, ahora todo dependía de Tucker para salvar el día.

Fin del cuarto capítulo, gracias por los comentarios positivos, en serio me encanta leerlos, trate de ser claro aquí también, tal vez me falle un poco pero lo principal se entiende, no quiero que crean que odio a Tucker ni mucho menos, me cae bien, por eso quiero ver qué pasaría en esta situación, ¿qué opinan de Fairy tail y Bleach? A mí me habría encantado que Natsu siguiera la serie con el cabello largo, se vería muy épico pero bueno, esto ha sido todo esta semana. Críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	5. Una batalla con eco en la eternidad

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece. Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se sitúa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tártaros en Fairy tail.

Capítulo V: Una batalla con eco en la eternidad.

Con un inminente enfrentamiento cada uno de los hombres se preparaba, Renji de no haber podido utilizar su shikai ahora alistaba a Zabimaru, Ichigo liberaba su espada y mostraba el imponente tamaño que tenía Zangetsu, por otro lado Danny ya convertido en fantasma inhalaba y coloreaba sus ojos con auras azules y verdes. Se veía algo muy interesante, Renji mostró una cara asesina que no había tenido desde que fue al mundo humano para capturar a Rukia, demostraba la fiereza e inteligencia de combate que le dio el puesto de teniente de la noble sexta división.

El primer ataque provino de Danny quien empezó contra Renji, un completo desconocido para él. Un corte de Zabimaru fue la respuesta al puño de Danny, el chico fantasma evadió el corte modificando su cuerpo, como si fuera una masa de plastilina, pero Ichigo no podía quedarse atrás, ambos fueron repelidos por un Getsuga Tensho, pero en eso no terminaría todo, Danny era el que más contrataques tenía.

Dos sombras se precipitaron hacia Ichigo, tan sólo se veían siluetas plateadas que al impactar al ex substituto, lo hicieron retroceder, Danny utilizaba sus clones, ellos le quitaban fuerza, pero podía mantenerlos como para lidiar con los shinigamis; o eso creía. Sin palabra alguna la hoja extensible de Renji cortó uno de los clones haciéndolo desaparecer, cosa que no perturbo a Danny pero sí hizo que centrará su atención en el shinigami pelirrojo.

La energía espiritual que emanaba era muy densa, casi se sentía como líquido en el aíre, era capaz de hacer temblar a Danny, aunque no fue suficiente para detenerlo, aquí Danny mostraba por qué era acreedor de ser el temido chico fantasma, dos laser atacaron a Renji, el primero para despistarlo y el segundo dio en el blanco, lo cual lo sacó del trance de energía, tan sólo para recibir otro puño del joven con la D en el pecho, Danny tenía unas habilidades formidables para el combate, fue increíble ver cómo fácilmente baja a Renji de su estado sobrecargado.

Por otro lado Danny no tenía mucha oportunidad si peleaba con sus manos, pues ellos cargaban con Zanpaku-to y él no tenía ningún sable o espada, todo lo que podía hacer era cargar en sorpresa y utilizar sus nada escasas habilidades de energía y pelea física, ninguno de ellos tendría la fuerza para enfrentarlo si era un mano a mano.

Ichigo quien había estado perdido liberaba su energía. Con el grito más exaltado que pudo dar sentenció a la derrota a sus oponentes, pues estaba a punto de liberar su muy único poder. ¡Kuroi Getsuga Tensho! De su espada brotó la negra energía que se caracterizaba en su estado bankai ahora era utilizada en el shikai. La luna negra de energía espiritual impactó a Danny mandándolo a volar unos cuantos cientos de metros, a la cacería del shinigami pelirrojo el peli-naranja no pudo evitar sentirlo, había algo que lo inquietaba, todo estaba muy callado, Renji en sus cabales no habría dejado esa batalla, fuera de ellos mucho menos, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?.

Ichigo lo supo un segundo después de haber cambiado su estado inerte a una trayectoria acelerada directa al suelo; el pelirrojo ocupaba a Zabimaru de la mejor manera, el corte de los diferentes filos atravesaba a Ichigo por el costado, uno a uno, abriéndose paso a través del lado izquierdo del futuro capitán.

De pronto una inesperada sorpresa mostraba que Ichigo tampoco era alguien que caería pronto y menos si es para defender a Rukia, incluso si hubiera sido Chad, Orihime o Uryuu, pero no eran ellos por lo que peleaba en este momento, era Rukia, por lo que recordó este panorama, siendo atravesado por las cuchillas de Renji, la diferencia es que esta vez, su hollow debía obedecerlo, así que la regeneración instantánea comenzó, permitiendo a Ichigo cerrar su herida.

A continuación se vería algo impresionante, el calentamiento había terminado. Las palabras que le indicaban a Renji que era hora de ponerse serios tan sólo podrían llevarlas a cabo muy pocos shinigamis, un honor reservado casi exclusivamente para los capitanes de los trece escuadrones de guardias de la corte; "¡BAN-KAI!".

Sin más preámbulo una energía que había estado dormida en el shinigami se liberó, aunque realmente no era un acceso a todo el poder que realmente tiene sino era una probada de su verdadera magnificencia, Ichigo estaba seguro que con eso acabaría a sus rivales.  
"Tenza Zangetsu", ahora el inmenso sable que representaba a Zangetsu se volvería sumamente más pequeño, como una katana normal, pero con unos dientes atrás de la hoja y de un brillo negro líquido, en su empuñadora se apreciaban los listones negros que cubrían el mango rojo y la guarda tenía el símbolo del bankai, el traje del chico también había cambiado, ahora ya no tenía el kimono negro, sino que su traje se había vuelto a la medida color negro y con cruces en el cuello y brazos, nada mejor para empezar que su tan preciado bankai.

Renji no se quedó atrás, él también tenía mucho qué mostrar, "Presumido como siempre" insinúo el pelirrojo, "¡BANKAI!". Un segundo después el tamaño de Zabimaru aumento dramáticamente, también el filo terminaba en el cráneo de una serpiente con unas plumas en su parte posterior, sus pedazos de hoja metálica eran remplazados por vertebras de una columna de serpiente enorme, el mango y la guarda se unieron en una especie de hueso semejante al fémur desde el cual se controlaba al enorme esqueleto, considerando también el cambio del traje del joven que ahora tenía los hombros cubiertos por una piel de babuino.

Ichigo no se dejó intimidar, conocía muy bien ese bankai como para temerle, pero no significaba que era algo qué subestimar, muy poco podría costarle la derrota ante tal bestia. Reunió su energía y cargó hacia Renji, con su velocidad y fuerza concentrada sería relativamente fácil penetrar, pero chocó con pared ya que Renji había mejorado mucho el control sobre su bankai, sin temor al substituto se defendió como pudo.

Danny no quedo fuera de escena, al volver encontró a sus oponentes con distintas formas, con una fuerza que desde afuera se podía sentir descomunal, no era por presumir pero él también tenía lo suyo, ahora Danny mostraría una forma que al principio le tomo mucho dominar pero que ha mejorado con el tiempo y la práctica. La forma fantasma eterno.

Una onda azul y verde rodeaba a Danny, como cuando se transforma en fantasma, pero ahora cubría su cuerpo con otro estilo de traje, esta vez el traje tenía la mitad vertical derecha color negro con los guantes y las botas grises, del otro lado el traje era azul y tenía los guantes y botas color verde, al final su D en el pecho no cambiaba, un ojo azul y otro verde, parecía una mala transformación pero era su forma más poderosa.

La velocidad de Danny aumento a tal punto que podía seguir los movimientos de Ichigo, este enfrentamiento no tenía precedentes para nadie, tan sólo se podían limitar a dar lo mejor de cada uno, no era imposible mantenerse, pero era imposible no sufrir daños, los golpes de Danny cada vez dolían más, la defensa de Renji parecía impenetrable para los otros dos retadores. Todo apuntaba mal para Ichigo.

Por otro lado, Tucker se había deslizado sin que nadie lo notará por detrás de Amber y del cazador Skulker. El cazador murmuraba "Esta batalla tendrá eco en la eternidad, ¿estás segura que fue buena idea ponerlos a pelear de esa manera? Los daños colaterales los podríamos sufrir nosotros"  
Amber respondió ofendida "Pero por supuesto que todo esto está planeado, ¿Crees que iría por ahí molestando a tipos que me podrían patear el trasero sólo porque sí?, ¡No!, concéntrate, una vez que ellos estén débiles entraremos en acción, más vale maña que fuerza, ¿no es así?" Skulker sólo asintió, no tenía argumentos o ganas de entrar en discusión con su novia.

Rukia tenía un miedo interno por el bienestar de Renji, pero no podía evitar estar terriblemente preocupada por el futuro capitán, ¿cómo podría ayudar?, pues simple, palabras de conforte. "¡Ichigo, tú puedes!", vaya, habría sido mejor guardarse eso, ahora Sam y Jaz la miraban fríamente, como retándola, pero Rukia aunque hipnotizada era muy prudente, sabía que nada bueno saldría de enfrentar a esas chicas, no por miedo sino por respeto. Pero ellas parecían haber olvidado el concepto de respeto, arrogantes retaron a Rukia con una mirada.

Desde que Jazmín descubrió el secreto de Danny, nunca viaja sin su traje de pelea a la medida, no es tan poderoso como el súper traje de pelea Fentom pero era útil y tenía estilo. Sam por otro lado había aprendido a dominar su lado de planta fantasma; el lado de planta fantasma la hacía cambiar, una onda morada de su cuerpo la rodeaba, lo repetiré porque es necesario pero creo que ya es obvio que era una onda muy similar a la de Danny. Esta onda morada provocaba que sus ojos cambiaran a un tono verde pasto, con guantes y un vestidos que parecían hechos de pasto, sus zapatos desaparecían y sólo quedaba una flor a la altura del tobillo, sus brazos se rodeaban de lianas con espinas. Por supuesto, la señorita shinigami Kuchiki Rukia no se iba quedar inmóvil mientras estaba amenazada, sabía que herirlas podría significar la pérdida de Danny Phantom como aliado pero precisamente eso era su motivo para calmarlas, porque eran importantes para él. "Baila, Remolino de blanca nieve" decía mientras liberaba su shikai, vaya, era adecuado para mantener quieta a Sam pues el hielo es un enemigo claro de las plantas pero a Jaz ¿qué podría detenerla? Rukia muy hábilmente preparó una treta para desconcertar a las damas que le suponían un desafío.

De vuelta en la batalla de los muchachos Danny estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas a Ichigo, lo tenía contra el suelo golpeándolo sin darle tregua, pero era interrumpido a momentos por Renji quien atacaba indiscriminadamente a los rivales frente a él, golpes de Hihiou Zabimaru eran lo que el doctor había recetado para detener a los molestos contrincantes.

Danny tuvo que enfrentar a la enorme serpiente que repelía los golpes con sus vertebras, se alejó lo suficiente para preparar una sorpresa. De sus manos salieron dos enormes rayos de pura energía fantasmal concentrada por un lado, hielo, del otro lado energía fantasmal, y de novedad por su boca exhalaba una bocanada de fuego. Parecía el fin del pelirrojo y la victoria absoluta de Danny, las vértebras de Zabimaru salieron volando mientras Renji caía. "No tan rápido mocoso" pensó Renji, que hacía caer las vértebras para golpear a Danny y dejarlo seriamente herido.

Los dos de pie se encararon a distancia mientras las vértebras de la monstruosa Zabimaru se acomodaban. Pero sólo un segundo basto para mandar a ese par unos veinte metros lejos. Ichigo volvió con su tradicional Getsuga Tensho que es capaz de mermar cualquier oponente, por más difíciles que estos fueran. ¿Pero, bastaría para detenerlos?, claro que no.

Renji y Danny se levantaron, ahora Ichigo decidió no quedarse atrás. Los tres subieron, en pleno aíre prepararon su más poderoso ataque. Ichigo acumulo energías para un Kuroi Getsuga a máxima potencia, Renji el cañón de hueso con toda la carga de energía espiritual que le quedaba, Danny respiraba hondo para un lamento fantasmagórico que en su forma actual seguro lo dejaría tendido, los tres estaban a punto de disparar…

Tucker no esperó para entrar en acción, desconectó de la manera más vieja que conocía a Skulker con ayuda de su aparato móvil, ahora lo importante era Amber, no era posible enfrentarla solo y menos en la zona fantasma donde ellos tienen más fuerza, pero qué podía hacer Tucker sino enfrentarla con todo para salvar a sus amigos, a él poco le importó el peligro actual así que sólo entro a la acción, disparando a quemarropa contra Amber, quién tenía congelada una pierna, sí, Rukia en un intento por frenar a sus compañeras femeninas había disparado una onda blanca que al parecer tuvo la suerte de caer en Amber, mientras tanto Jaz estaba aprisionada por las plantas de Sam y Sam estaba congelada de sus manos y piernas impidiéndole moverse. Amber no soportó la idea de perder contra Tucker así que volteó en rabia hacia él, sólo para encontrarse de frente con un rayo del lápiz labial Fentom lo que la dejó fuera de la jugada. Aun así, era demasiado tarde para Ichigo y sus amigos, quienes se enfrentaban, las energías de sus técnicas más poderosas hicieron explotar todo a su alrededor, fue un choque inmenso, tan poderoso como una bomba atómica, la energía que se disipó regresaba a la zona fantasma.

Tras la cortina de humo se veían caer los cuerpos de los combatientes en una caída libre con destino el suelo, cuando llegaron al suelo Ichigo dijo "Lo siento Danny creo que sólo he arruinado todo", "Tú siempre Ichigo" contestó Renji y después Danny "No te preocupes, fue la mejor pelea que he tenido, aunque casi no me gusta pelear" "Eres muy bueno en esto Danny, me sorprenden esas palabras" "De todas maneras, hay que levantarse y buscar a Jaz, debemos encontrarla Ichigo"  
"Estamos bien hermanito" contestó Jazmín para asombro de los tres que yacían en el suelo, posteriormente la cabeza de Ichigo fue recargada en el regazo de Rukia, quién acaricia la cara del shinigami peli-naranja "Así que armaste todo este alboroto por mí, ¿no, Ichigo?" a lo que Ichigo respondió con la cara roja "¡De qué hablas enana!, como si me preocupará por ti"  
"Ah no lo haces, ¿eh?, entonces, supongo que no me necesitas aquí, me reti…" ella fue interrumpida por la mano de Ichigo que detuvo su brazo "Por favor, no te vayas" ambos se miraron por unos momentos, el mundo se detuvo, sus ojos coincidieron y nada más les importaba.

Por otro lado Renji sonreía a Jaz quién estaba apenada por toda la aventura que había ocurrido. Danny se paró a abrazar a Sam y un tierno beso. Tucker no podía evitar llenar de ánimo el momento, sonrió muy entusiasta a Danny y Sam, quienes voltearon y vieron la mano de Tucker y el lápiz labial Fentom. "Sam, por favor dime que no fuimos salvados por el lápiz labial".

Bien este fue el quinto capítulo, si les agradó me gustaría saberlo, he recibido muchas buenas vibras de Yokochi y Tenza a quienes agradezco mucho que comenten, me emocioné mucho en este capítulo. El siguiente tendrá un poquito más de drama, será un poco más corto. Por otro lado si hubo alguna falta de claridad en mi redacción me gustaría saberlo. Fairy tail se reunirá de nuevo ¡Ya quiero ver a Juvia! Y a todos claro, pero más a Juvia. Bueno eso es todo de mi parte ya saben; críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


	6. Guerra entre sombras y fantasmas

Ni Bleach, ni Fairy tail, ni Danny Phantom me pertenece. Alerta de Spoiler, esta historia se sitúa Post-Danny, entre el arco del agente perdido y la guerra de los mil años de Bleach y el final de la saga de Tártaros en Fairy tail.

Capítulo VI: Guerra de sombras y fantasmas

Después de la intensa confrontación que tuvieron Ichigo, Renji y Danny las cosas debían volver a la normalidad, como era de suponer los tres regresaron en malas condiciones al mundo humano, al regresar Rukia contactó a Byakuya, acompañado de Scarlet fueron a ver las condiciones en que se encontraban su estimado teniente y a su futuro colega, el futuro capitán Kurosaki yacía en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de la casa Fentom, mientras tanto, una inesperada visita llegó a donde se encontraban los soldados de la sociedad de almas, Yoruichi se presentaba ante ellos.

"Ichigo, Byakuya, definitivamente debemos traer con nosotros a esta señorita, ella tiene mucho talento" hablaba mientras mostraba la foto de una inusual niña con un aspecto similar al de Danny "Ella es Daniela –continuó- se supone que era el experimento de una de los hombres a los que Danny combatió, él no está, no he podido localizarlo, pero no es de preocupar, ella podría ser un buen apoyo"

"No es hora de tus experimentos Yoruichi" interrumpió Byakuya "tenemos que preocuparnos por convencer al joven Fentom de unirse a nosotros y seguir con Dragneel Natsu, por ahora debemos descansar"

"Así que así nos llevaremos Byakuya, por mí está bien, Ichigo, recupérate, los veré pronto" y abandonó el cuarto.

"Kurosaki, ¿Cuándo crees estar libre para partir?"

"Mis heridas no tomaran más de un día en recuperarse, hace falta ver qué tan afectando están Renji y Danny, también bajo qué condición irá Danny con nosotros, por cierto Byakuya, no es nada que me interese pero… ¿Qué sigue con Scarlet?" Eso último lo dijo Ichigo con unos ojos que insinuaban la obvia atracción de Byakuya hacia Scarlet. El capitán Kuchiki permanecía totalmente calmado, ni siquiera una muestra de enojo o pena, enfrento a Ichigo, la reacción del chico peli-naranja fue la que sus experiencias anteriores le proponían que tomará, temerle al inmutable capitán, pero no fue lo que esperaba.

"A decir verdad Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo ciertos sentimientos que no me puedo explicar, cuando Hisana murió no pude soportar el dolor, sentí que mi capacidad para sentir las emociones se volvió nula, preocuparme por Rukia y por Renji es lo que me recuerda lo que es tener una familia, me siento responsable por ellos dos, son como dos hermanos para mí y aun así, lo que veo en Scarlet es la misma mirada caritativa que veía en Hisana, es como si el destino jugará con mi honor de nuevo, ella pertenece a este mundo, pero nuestros caminos estuvieron destinados a unirse desde el principio"

"Byakuya, yo no sé mucho acerca de estas cosas del amor, pero sé que mis padres siempre estuvieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas, a pesar de ser un shinigami y una Quincy, tal vez deberías ver cómo sacar adelante tus ganas de estar con ella"

Una minúscula pero increíble sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del capitán Kuchiki.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿Crees que terminando la misión pueda regresar por Scarlet?"

"Es probable Byakuya, creo que sería lo mejor"

La plática entre los shinigamis fue interrumpida por una exaltada Rukia.

"¡Ha aparecido un enemigo en la casa, parece tener mucha fuerza!"

Ambos bajaron incluso Ichigo a pesar de estar en recuperación, Vlad Plasmius había regresado de su humillante viaje forzado por el espacio, pero lucía algo diferente, Danny y Sam ya estaban peleando contra él, laser iban y venían, Byakuya sería el siguiente en entrar en acción.  
"Dispersate, Senbonzakura" después de eso los pétalos de la zanpakutoh del capitán Kuchiki rodearon a Vlad, a cualquier otro oponente esto habría sido suficiente para aniquilarlo, pero no fue el caso para Vlad, atravesó el suelo y luego desapareció, cosa que advertía a Danny que su némesis había regresado, ¿acaso eso detendría a Danny de viajar con ellos?

Un día después de ese evento Danny estaba en una pequeña colina platicando con Sam y Tucker

"Chicos, ¿deberíamos ir con ellos?, no siento que sea lo más conveniente, me refiero a ¿qué pasaría si alguno de ustedes dos sale herido? No resistiría perderlos, ya ocurrió una vez y no dejaré que vuelva a pasar"

"Danny por lo que sabemos tal vez sea un conflicto que nos afecte tarde o temprano, nunca has sido aquel que se rinde sin pelear" dijo Tucker

"Todo estará bien, nosotros te acompañaremos siempre, no importa cuál sea el peligro"

Danny sonrió y finalmente tomó su decisión, pero extraños ruidos se oían detrás de la sección de la colina en la que estaban, cuando fueron a investigar qué era encontraron a Rukia e Ichigo dormidos, ambos muy cerca, rodeados por una pequeña manta recargados contra un árbol, por debajo de ellos un mantel de cuadros y a lado de ellos una cesta de comida, los tres amigos no quisieron interrumpir la escena así que retrocedieron, Danny se los llevo volando de ahí.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad una extraña situación ocurría con un chico pelirrojo y una señorita de pelo naranja, al parecer no podían decidir qué película mirar en el cine, en primera porque Renji quería ver algo de acción con mucha intensidad y Jazmín quería ver algo de mucha acción con mucha ciencia, no era fácil encontrar algo que a ambos les pareciera, todo se decidió con un juego de piedra papel o tijeras en el cual el no muy hábil teniente perdería, al principio fue algo que hizo sentir extraño al shinigami, pero después se emocionó muchísimo con lo interesante de la película.

La tranquilidad del capitán Kuchiki era algo evidente, caminaba con Scarlet olvidando temporalmente la misión que se le fue encomendada, disfrutaba ver las hojas del otoño caer detrás de ellos en su paseo, ella se ofreció a traer un par de helados en una presentación que el capitán shinigami no había visto nunca, Byakuya sintió un exalto por esto, cuando Scarlet llegó al puesto de helados se escuchó un disparo, la mortal trayectoria hizo que Scarlet cayera al suelo, Byakuya cambio su común mirada seria por una extremadamente preocupada, triste, ¿acaso de nuevo el destino le había jugado chueco?.

En el hospital más cercano Ichigo y Rukia acompañaban a Byakuya quien de nuevo había perdido su corazón al caer Scarlet, el médico dio la terrible noticia al trio que acompañaba a la desafortunada jovencita, ella no caminaría más con los vivos.

Byakuya se encontraba en un enorme conflicto consigo mismo, ¿por qué había dejado que el amor le cegará de su responsabilidad con la misión?, ese breve periodo había bastado para que recordará sus momentos con Hisana, la hermosa mujer que él sentía que debía cuidar y proteger y falló a causa de una mortal enfermedad, la ilusión que había llegado a él cuando encontró a Scarlet fue casi tan grande como la desesperación de verla morir en el camino al hospital, pero algo era seguro, su corazón estaba roto y todo ese sufrimiento será descargado en quien le quitó la felicidad de las manos.

El asesino de Hisana no era otra persona más que el candidato a alcalde de la ciudad, un misterioso nuevo candidato ligado a la mafia que rodeaba a la ciudad, eso era sabido por una buena fuente de Danny, quien reveló lo que se sospechaba del turbio candidato Rick Cliff, ahora, la trama se volvió de un color obscuro, la muerte acechaba, la mafia que inundaba de terror los barrios bajos de Amity park estaba a punto de enfrentar la furia shinigami.

Mientras tanto, Danny y Tucker estaban buscando pistas en la escena del crimen, había sido la primera muerte que se había registrado en Amity por culpa de un disparo desde hacía mucho tiempo, increíble fue para todos, Danny no conocía la historia de Byakuya, de hecho él y sus amigos pensaban que tan sólo era el más altanero del grupo.

"¿Por qué estamos buscando pistas viejo?, o sea, él es nuestro aliado y lamento lo de su novia pero no creo que tenernos buscando pistas donde no las hay haga algo de diferencia"

"Tucker debemos ayudar lo más que podemos, estas personas vienen de otro universo, a solicitar nuestra ayuda, quien sabe qué tan peligrosa es la misión, tú bien sabes que el rey fantasma no es quién para ser tomado a la ligera. Ahora, Ichigo es una persona extremadamente fuerte, quién sabe el alcance que tengan sus poderes y por lo que escuche de Rukia, Byakuya es incluso un poco más fuerte que Ichigo"

"Ustedes no conocen la historia de Byakuya… Yo les puedo hablar de eso" comentó una inesperada voz, una que jamás esperaron volver a oír.

Ichigo había llegado a una parte curiosa del barrio, podía sentir energías espirituales, algo elevadas por lo que sospechaba que serían fantasmas con los que se había enfrentado previamente Danny, pero eso era un error, realmente eran dos hermanos, jóvenes como de quince o dieciséis años, uno de un tono de piel más obscuro que otro, más bajito pero que hablaba de una forma mandona, por consecuencia se suponía que el bajito era el mayor, ambos tenían ojos café claro y un cabello particularmente rizado.

"Pelea más fuerte hermano, debemos seguir entrenando para sobrevivir y no volver a caer ante ningún molesto rival" señalaba el bajito.

"Hey, no deberías presionarlo así, él aprenderá pronto" respondió Ichigo interfiriendo en asuntos que no le incumbían, por lo tanto el joven respondió

"¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme de esta manera?, ¿quieres que te dé una lección metiche?"

"Oh, atrévete"

Byakuya por el otro lado se había encontrado con un grupo de vándalos, ya saben con cadenas y cuchillos a plena luz del día, era como si quisiera ser descubiertos como bandidos, como sea, la habilidad de intuición de Byakuya no le advirtió de la mínima amenaza que suponían estos malandrines, sino sobre la presencia de dos almas que tenían, a ojos del soberbio capitán Kuchiki eran meramente soldados, pero después de pensar un momento llegó a la conclusión de que no tendrían que haber soldados en esa ciudad, así que pensó lo mismo que Ichigo, aquellas debían ser almas de alguien con quien ya había peleado Danny, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un pequeño grupo de fantasmas, aquellos eran tres de un lado y dos del otro, de lado de los tres varones se encontraban un muchacho muy alto con ojos verdes, cabello castaño y una nariz marcada, siguiendo por estatura a su compañero se encontraba un joven de sonrisa alegre cabello corto y castaño con los ojos café, por último el más bajito tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y una risa particularmente desesperante; en el otro bando se encontraban un muchacho algo más alto que su compañera, ambos con los ojos rasgados, parecían que iban a chocar en combate por lo que podía observar Byakuya, pero no hubo tiempo de observar qué procedía con ellos porque fue atacado por los bandidos, que extrañamente tomaron una forma fantasma, Byakuya excelso como siempre evadió cada uno de los ataques, preparado para atacar se detuvo por una sorpresa que asedió su mente, acaso quien veía ahí era ¿Danny?.

No podía ser, Danny es su aliado, ¿cómo pudo traicionarlo?, su firmeza en combate le permitiría atacar a quién sea en cualquier circunstancia, pero qué podía hacer si sus órdenes eran aliarse con él, el éxito de la misión dependía de eso, no obstante se defendió de dos ataques, una y otra vez los pandilleros atacaban a Byakuya, en medio del conflicto alguno fue capaz de arañar sus ropas y despojarlo de su gikongan, ahora él no podía entrar a su forma shinigami, el miedo no logró romper el coraje del capitán, embate tras embate eran todos repelidos con su famoso byakurai, pero no pasó mucho antes de caer exhausto por los números que lo atacaban, en su defensa llegaron los muchachos que se estaban enfrentando, uno logró derribar a Danny quien resultó ser un impostor, una buena habilidad para imitar personas logró desorientar al capitán, uno de los jóvenes arrojó hacia el capitán su gikongan, en su forma shinigami esos dos fantasmas no fueron más que un mal chiste para Byakuya, quien agradeció a los jóvenes y partió hacia el origen del problema, realmente él no esperaba que nada de esto ocurriera.

En la guarida del villano, o sea en el escondite de la mafia llegó el candidato a alcalde, el cual se quitó las ropas junto con su… ¡¿rostro?! al parecer no era una autentica identidad la imagen que mostraba al público, él realmente era Dan, el alter ego de Danny quien trató de hacer caer al chico fantasma una vez, había regresado.

Ichigo iba caminando con un pequeño corte a la altura de la ceja y dos niños en su espalda, preguntándose si debería dejarlos dormir o hacerles un entierro de alma, aquellos muchachos habían dado una buena pelea a pesar de la diferencia de poderes y no contar más que con una mínima gama de habilidades, ellos tenían potencial, pero fue Yoruichi quien interceptó a Ichigo, él dejo a cargo a ella de los muchachos y prosiguió a alcanzar a Byakuya, él sintió la agitación que su pequeña batalla emanaba.

Al llegar Ichigo podía observar que Byakuya ya se encontraba con Renji, capitán y teniente habían preparado una extraña emboscada, usando como cebo al embajador alga, Ichigo inmediatamente pensó "No va a funcionar", Renji no lo sospechó, pero Byakuya con su agudo sentido de la intuición preguntó a Ichigo "¿Tienes una mejor idea Kurosaki Ichigo?" aunque el todo de su voz no lo hizo sonar como un reto ciertamente lo era, Ichigo leyó bien las intenciones de su futuro colega y accedió a cooperar con tan patético plan, claro, soportando la mirada de burla por parte de Renji.

Listos para entrar el embajador alga llamó la atención de los guardias quienes de una manera increíble no notaron que los tres shinigamis de alto rango se infiltraran en la guarida de su maestro, más adelante Renji distrajo a los demás bandidos que resguardaban la guarida, dejando solos a Ichigo y Byakuya, el noble capitán fue el primero en notar la quietud, por lo que alertó a Ichigo, pero una voz tétricamente nueva rompió el silencio, "Vaya, así que estos son los shinigamis que viajaron de otro universo para conseguir la ayuda del chico Fentom, me preguntó ¿por qué a mí no me habrán invitado a formar parte de la alianza de villanos" se podía notar la burla en sus palabras.

"¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerle eso a Scarlet?" respondió inquieto Ichigo.

"Mi nombre es Dan, soy aquella parte obscura que Danny dejó atrás. Y para su desgracia, no estoy sólo" Tras ellos se iluminó una pared, atados con cadenas se encontraban Danny, Tucker y ¡Scarlet!, ella estaba ahí. A Byakuya se le iluminaron los ojos con alegría y confusión. A lado de ellos un sujeto con aspecto vampirizo los cuidaba, Ichigo sabía que era Vlad, debían enfrentarlo.

"Ustedes son meras coincidencias, como son alteraciones de la línea cronológica de nuestro universo mi plan no tenía contemplado que interfirieran, así que tuve que deshacerme de esa mujer que era lo único por lo que seguían aquí, con ella muerta ya no estarían más aquí, entonces podría haber elegido entre permitirles llevarse a Daniel o no hacerlo, para fines prácticos, prefiero que él vea la destrucción de su hogar, si quieren vengarse por la mujer o llevársela no me interesa, pero será mejor que no interfieran." Amenazó Dan

Tras esa amenaza Vlad alardeó a Danny de su derrota, él veía al pobre chico atado, Byakuya sin vacilar atacó a Dan en su forma shinigami, Ichigo encaró a Vlad, ninguno de los dos shinigamis tenía toda su fuerza pero creían tener la suficiente para enfrentar a estos dos.

"¿cómo fue que lograste vencer a Danny? Él no es alguien débil" Preguntó Ichigo.

"Realmente son platicadores los seres de otros universos, tengo una mejor pregunta, ¿cómo hablas nuestro idioma?"

"Gracias al shinigami más brillante de nuestro universo"

"Oh, tal vez deba reclutarlo y obligarlo a trabajar para mí, como sea, Daniel baja mucho la guardia, en cuanto vio a esa mujer corrió hacia ella, pero todo fue una de mis trampas, no fue realmente difícil."

Ichigo bajó la mirada, no podía voltear a ver a Vlad, hizo una mueca antes de encarar al vampirizo ser. "No sé si alguien como tú pueda siquiera ser un reto para Urahara, tan bajo, tan oportunista, aprovecharse de la genuina preocupación de un amigo es algo que no perdonaré. Getsuga… ¡TENSHO!"

El ataque de onda azul siempre confiable repelió a Vlad un par de metros atrás seguidos ahora por un enfrentamiento de espada a puño, la fuerza de Vlad era algo para considerar, golpes que serían difíciles para muchos enemigos no eran molestia para él, Ichigo debía valerse entonces de su inteligencia más que de su fuerza. "La batalla ha comenzado niño, una guerra entre sombras y fantasmas se ha desatado, y nosotros las sombras no la perderemos".

Por otro lado Byakuya seguía en movimientos a Dan, a diferencia de Vlad este no se valía de su astucia sino de su increíble fuerza, aunque él decía no haberse preparado para la llegada shinigami lo cierto es que tenía muchos trucos interesantes en su arsenal, aunque lo dudó por un momento Byakuya recurrió a su preciado bankai, pero ¿esta vez será suficiente?

Vlad tenía contra las cuerdas a Ichigo, al parecer el shinigami peli-naranja no tenía las armas para enfrentar a este adversario pero no quería depender de Danny para librarse de él, sólo siguió adelante, en un despliegue de suerte una tubería sobresalía, al romperla el gas cegó temporalmente a Vlad, dándole tiempo a Ichigo para lanzar un Getsuga a toda potencia noqueando a su adversario.

Renji llegó a la escena, preparado para ayudar a Ichigo a librar de sus ataduras al trio rescatado, Byakuya seguía peleando con Dan, un monstruoso lamento fantasma barrió con todo a su paso, Ichigo y Renji contuvieron el ataque para que no dañara a su trio de rescatados pero tal fue el daño recibido que cayeron inconscientes.

Byakuya se lamentó de ver a sus compañeros caer, lo que lo obligó a dar todo de sí, la pelea de ellos ahora estaba en otro, a pesar de la deficiencia de poder de Byakuya la batalla daba señas de intenso poder de ambos, rayos eran contenidos con las hojas de senbonzakura mientras golpes eran asestados al capitán parecían estar igualados en poder, pero Dan tenía un último truco bajo la manga, una gran granada de pura energía fantasma detonada por su puño mandaría a las estrellas a una ciudad si fuera preciso, el valor del capitán lo obligó a contener esa explosión con todas las hojas que pudiera ofrecer. Esto lo dejaría incapacitado de usar su espada temporalmente ahí es cuando un golpe de Dan lo estrella contra el suelo, a punto de ser aniquilado el capitán a su mente llegaron recuerdos de sus previas aventuras, sin embargo, de ellos surgió la fuerza para enfrentar a su adversario una vez más, así que esperó paciente por el momento en que Dan se acercará a rematar, en ese momento donde la guardia del rival es de lo más baja ahí un byakurai atravesó a Dan por el hombro, su forma se volvió inestable, al parecer fue absorbida por un Danny que ya estaba en pie de batalla.

El reencuentro de Scarlet con Byakuya fue profundo, la felicidad volvió a la cara del frío capitán. El capitán agradeció a Ichigo y Renji por su ayuda así como a Danny. Una vez todos en la casa Fentom Danny hizo el anuncio "Sí, iremos con ustedes" ahora el grupo conformado por Ichigo, Rukia, Renji y Byakuya había aumentado sus filas con dos seres más, Danny y Sam, al parecer Sam tenía suficiente fuerza como para pelear al lado de Danny y los shinigamis, pero entre ellos habían acordado no llevar a Tucker ni a Jaz, no era algo para tomarse a la ligera, tampoco estaba cómodo con la idea de que Sam los acompañara pero no tenía más opción, por otro lado, Scarlet y Byakuya no se veían por ningún lugar cerca

"Scarlet, me temo que por verte envuelta en una relación has perdido tu vida, ahora eres un alma, no tienes por qué seguirnos en lo que nos espera"

"No tengo más opción, ahora soy un espíritu, tengo que elegir entre seguir en las sombras de la ciudad o acompañarte, me gustaría hacerlo Byakuya"

Es la hora, es hora de decir adiós a Amity park, este extraño lugar que les dio tanto qué pensar, sería fácil despedirse de este lugar con un buen tiempo, pero realmente tienen unas cuatro horas como máximo para despedirse, ya llevan un par de días más de los que debería estar abierto el portal, así que Tucker y Jaz despidieron a su pareja de tortolos, los extrañarían mucho, Byakuya debía hacer algo con Scarlet, así que le hizo un entierro de alma, ese ritual la llevaría a la sociedad de almas, su misión una vez completada la actual sería encontrarla y protegerla.

Rukia e Ichigo aprovecharon el momento de conmoción para tomarse de las manos, una vez atravesado el portal una nueva luz roja los guiaría hacia qué puerta deberían tomar para llegar a su siguiente destino, el país de Fiore.

Fin del sexto capítulo, que milagro dirán, sí, la facultad me ha traído muy ocupado, pero bueno aquí tuve que tomar ciertas decisiones deje un par de interrogantes espero que las noten y por fin en el siguiente veremos a nuestros amigos de Fairy tail, quiero ver las reacciones de muchos personajes, veré como logro ajustarme a lo que realmente son estos dos animes, creo que lo difícil será integrar a Danny y a Sam, bueno si algo de mi redacción no fue claro me ayudaría saberlo, críticas constructivas son bien recibidas.


End file.
